The Story of Us
by EpicChocolate
Summary: Reyna gave him everything-her lord,her immortality,her love only to have him return on the arm of a Daughter of Venus. She could only pray the sadistic Goddess of Love would favor her over her own daughter. Reyna/Jason


The Story of Us

Summary-Reyna gave him everything-her lord,her immortality,her love only to have him return on the arm of a Daughter of Venus. She could only pray the sadistic Goddess of Love would favor her over her own daughter.

Music-The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script and The Story of Us by Taylor Swift(_Go. _I demand it! Listen to these two songs! And fall in love!)

Pairings-Reyna/Jason (I already like this couple better then Piper/Jason...(Cause Piper just got on my nerves))

A/N-Heeeeeeeey! Who missed me? *crickets chirp.* Harsh. Well if you haven't figured it out,I'm the former Pirategirl3000 of the Perlia fandom ^^ Yeah since Percy/Thalia are pure win. Whatever,I'm back! With a suckish oneshot...This looked better in my head...

* * *

><p>Reyna breathed heavily,her black bangs falling in her rich brown eyes which were locked on an exactly exhausted Jason Grace. His sword was pressing gently against her throat and her dagger was mere centimeters away from his stomach.<p>

"Not bad...for a human boy."she smirked,enjoying the furious look the Son of Jupiter sent her. Using the pawn of her hand,she pushed away his sword-surprised that he put up no argument-and bowed deeply,her long braid reaching the ground. "You're a worthy opponent. I hope my lord does not kill you the moment he sets eyes on you. **(1)**"feeling a burst of emotions that should of been beat out of her back when she was a young girl,she stepped in front,pressed her lips to his,and quickly stepped back, smiling at his bewildered look.

"Good luck,Jason. I'd like to see you again-under better circumstances."her soft smile broke out into a wide grin that changed her look from a serious fourteen-year old to one that acted her age. As she melted into the sunlight,Reyna softly touched her lips,smiling. Yeah,she'd like to see him again.

* * *

><p>Jason closed his eyes as the undead warrior's sword dangled dangerously over him,the sunlight dancing off the metal. His life literally flashed before his eyes(He spent <em>a lot <em>of time running from an angry Gwen.)and suddenly terrified,he squeezed his eyes shut,waiting for the warrior to swing the sword down. It never came. Instead,he heard a familar voice sigh and say,

"Honestly,Jason. You beat me! The top Maiden of my lord! You'd think a skeleton warrior would be a piece of cake."she smirked, sarcasm dripping in her tone,her hand still tightly wrapped around her bow and arrow. Jason felt his jaw drop.

"Reyna? But how?"

"I don't know to be honest. I just had to help you."she was carefully avoiding his gaze and he suddenly lurched forward,grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Did-"

"No. I quit. I'm not immortal anymore."she finally looked up at him,her brown eyes locked and determined. In a fit of emotion,he brought her flush against him in a hug.

"Thanks Reyna."he whispered. Reyna smiled but shook him off gently.

"Gee,I had known the effect it would of had on you,I wouldn't of come."she grinned. Jason rolled his eyes and clapped his hand on her shoulder.

"Well come on then,I think the others need our help."

* * *

><p>Bobby and Dakota grinned at their praetor,scaring her on how alike they were.<p>

"Well?"Reyna asked,quirking an eyebrow and crossing her arms across her chest. Bobby slung his arm around her shoulder,his grin still firmly planted.

"Nothing,o Great Reyna."he said dramatically,bowing at the waist. Dakota tapped her nose in a mocking manner.

"We were most definitely not thinking about Jason's stash of chocolate."they both almost burst out laughing at the suddenly hungry look that appeared on her face. Unlike the usual serious expression she shouldered,her eyes were wide and darting,her jaw slightly slack at the thought of having the sweet confection. She grabbed them both by the collar and dragged them near.

"Where?"she demanded,ready to pull rank if she had too. Bobby pulled a pondering expression and Dakota closed his eyes as if in deep thought. Then at the same time, they chorused,

"Under his bed!"she dropped them and sped off at a sped the two boys didn't know possible. As soon as they were positive she was gone,they dropped to the ground, clutching the sides of their stomachs as peals of laughter escaped. Jason only made it worse by storming up,demanding why 'Reyna is acting like a mad woman! What the Avernus**(2)** did you tell her?'.

* * *

><p>Both Reyna and Jason weren't much for romance, preferring to laugh at the Daughters of Venus so it came as a surprise to no one and everyone when Jason waltzed over to her after destroying Krios and kissed her senseless.<p>

* * *

><p>She had given him everything ; her lord, her immortality, her love, her <em>life<em> only to have him come back on the arms of a Daughter of Venus. She could only pray that the sadistic Goddess of Love would favor her over her own daughter. Seeing the light flicker on in Jason's eyes that Reyna was so use to seeing,she couldn't help but thinking that maybe after all their hardships,they finally had a chance at their happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>FAIL! <strong>That sucked so badly. Oh well.

**1)Her lord? Her lord is...I have no idea. I had this plot line stuck in my head and was planning on making her a Hunter of Artemis(or Diana in Roman) but it ended up like this. **

**2)This is a crater in Italy which Romans believed to be the entrance to the Underworld since all birds that flew over it were destined to die(Toxic fumes are the explanation(or so they say)). Later on,Avernus is just the alternative word. **

If Rick Riordan uses Avernus(or at least mentions it)in the Heroes of Olympus series...Don't worry about the massive squeal that shook the earth. I'm just excited I could of very possibly used something before it was in the actual series. DON'T RAIN ON MY PARADE,RICK RIORDAN! OK,whatever. Leave a review if you want,if you don't-that's fun too. I'm done with pushing reviews out of you guys ^^ See ya,later!

EDIT : The awkward moment when someone tells you to reread Son of Neptune and tells me I'm sorely wrong and Reyna and Jason never had any romance together.

Lol. I wrote this before ANY info ever came out. Got it,peeps? Just speculation.

and FYI,don't disable your PM,I feel bad that I had to post my reply on here...and I ship Reyna/Jason and I'm damn proud of it. Canon or not be damned.


End file.
